russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN News and Public Affairs
RPN News and Public Affairs (formerly KBS News Department, News9 (1989-1994) and 9News and Public Affairs/9News and also known as RPN News) is the news and public affairs programming division of the Philippine media sequestered conglomerate Radio Philippines Network under Nine Media Corporation in the Philippines. It produces its news and public affairs content for RPN, CNN Philippines, Radyo Ronda and internationally through RPN USA. RPN News and Public Affairs is currently headed by Marigold Haber-Dunca and is headquartered at RPN News Department at RPN 9, Ground Floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and CNN Philippines headquartered at the Upper Ground Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City while RPN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. History The RPN News division traces its origin from the Kanlaon Broadcasting System, established by Roberto Benedicto in 1967. Programming of its radio station, DZBI depended on mostly news reports. The station covered the eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok in 1951 and the election and death of the Former President Ramon Magsaysay, and the Marcos Crony Martial laws on September 21, 1972. KBS Channel 9 established in 1969, it was in the 1970s that RPN became one of the most-watched television news source in the country. In 1983, Channel 9 was the first to break the news of Ninoy Aquino's death and later would be the only television station to broadcast his funeral. The channel also became the first station to broadcast the Ramos-Enrile break-away that led to the People Power Revolution (otherwise known as EDSA Revolution). After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and BBC-2 (Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). In 1970, RPN became the first TV network to be fully reporting the news in English language with the evening newscast NewsWatch anchored by Dennis Cabalfin. Our flagship late-night newscast, NewsWatch: Prime Cast, won the 1999 Asian Television Awards and 2002 New York Festival awards for Best Newscast. RPN News became a pioneer in local television news in many ways. RPN was one of the pioneers of broadcast journalism. Harry Gasser was one of the first male anchors when he first presented NewsWatch, one of the most-watched news programs in the 1970s and Bong Lapira was the first anchor news in English for NewsWatch and Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and later, Eric Eloriaga was the first late-night anchor for NewsWatch. RPN was the first to broadcast the hourly news, the first program was RPN NewsBreak, later replaced by NewsWatch Update in 2008 and the first station to use a ticker for breaking news, world, national, regional and local news events. RPN News was also the first to use Electronic News Gathering Vans in the country in 1995. In 2004, it regularly began to use Satellite News Gathering facilities to reach more remote areas. It also covered major events in the country such as the World Youth Day 1995, 2000 Today and 2003 World Meeting of Families. 'Accolades' On December 9, 2003, the Philippine House of Representatives’ 12th Congress commended RPN News and Public Affairs through Resolution 787House Resolution 787, Philippine House of Representative 12th Congress |accessdate=2003-12-09 |work= |date=December 9, 2003 authored by Rep. Rodolfo Plaza for its efforts in uplifting the standards of the Philippine broadcast industry by receiving the first Peabody Award gold medal for television news awarded to an Asian country in 1999.Peabody Awards|accessdate=2003 |work= |year=1999 In February 5, 2010, RPN News inaugurated the new office building of RPN News department as the news studio building in Broadcast City. In November 2013, San Miguel Corporation President and COO Ramon S. Ang personally acquire a majority stake in Solar Television Network as well as its stake on RPN.MVP-Ang rivalry set to spill over into television with San Miguel acquisition of Solar stake|date= November 9, 2013|accessdate= August 18, 2014 Meanwhile, on August 20, 2014, Solar Entertainment Corporation chief Wilson Tieng announced that he ceded his entire share on Solar TV Network, Inc., including its 34% majority share on RPN, to Antonio Cabangon-Chua, owner of business newspaper BusinessMirror and ABC.EXCLUSIVE | BusinessMirror owner acquires majority stake in RPN9 retrieved August 20, 2014Cabangon-Chua acquires RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014 To reflect the change of ownership, and upon announcement of the rebranding of RPN into 9TV Network by August 23, RPN News will also rebrand into 9News, retaining its news and public affairs programming as 9TV resulted its primetime and entertainment programming, and expands its weekend programming.RPN turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014RPN News to be renamed News9? (Media Newser Philippines) retrieved August 18, 2014Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? retrieved August 18, 2014 9News regained a major overhaul as parent Nine Media Corporation signed a 5-year brand licensing agreement with Turner Broadcasting System to share resources with CNN to integrate the latter's content and 9News's reporting as CNN Philippines that launched on March 16, 2015. In January 18, 2016, 9News reverted into RPN News in order to a current brand. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'RPN News', headed by news head Marigold Haber-Dunca set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the RPN News center at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with international channel partners: Fox News Channel, BBC World News and CNBC Asia. *'Regional Group News and Public Affairs', headed by television journalist Edith del Rosario. The division also operates a news website 9News.ph in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the AM radio station (DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422). Programs 'Current programs on RPN' News * Arangkada Balita *''NewsWatch'' **''NewsWatch sa Tanghali'' **''NewsWatch sa Umaga'' **''NewsWatch Junior Edition'' **''NewsWatch Weekend'' *''RPN NewsBreak'' Public affairs *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''S.M.E. Go!'' Public service *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' *''Legal Forum'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Rescue 911 Philippines'' 'Current programs on CNN Philippines' News *''Balitaan'' *''Business Roundup'' *''In Case You Missed It'' *''News Night'' *''Newsroom'' **''Newsroom Ngayon'' **''Newsroom Junior Edition'' **''Newsroom Weekend'' *''New Day'' *''Updates'' Sports news *''Sports Desk'' **''Sports Desk Weekend'' Public affairs *''CNN Philippines Presents'' *''Leading Women'' (produced by Go Motion Productions) *''On the Record'' *''Profiles'' *''The Source'' *''The Story of the Filipino'' Public service *''CNN Philippines Traffic Center'' *''MedTalk Health Talk'' 'Current programs on RPN Regional Network' 'Luzon' *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada sa Nueve Davao'' (RPN-9 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' RPN * Michael Fajatin (NewsWatch sa Umaga) (2013-present) * Melo del Prado (NewsWatch sa Tanghali, Rescue 911) (2006-2007, 2013-present) * Mayie Mapili (NewsWatch Junior Edition) (2016-present) * Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Arangkada Balita) (2016-present) * Neil Ocampo (Arangkada Balita) (2018-present) * Ralf Rivas (RPN Newsbreak) (2013-present) * Paolo Capino (RPN Newsbreak) (1999-2007, 2013-present) * Stephanie Ongkiko (RPN Newsbreak) (2007-2012, 2013-present) * Eric Eloriaga (NewsWatch) (1999-2007, 2014-present) * Marigold Haber-Dunca (NewsWatch) (1991-2012, 2013-present) * Francisco Colayco (RPN Business Analyst) (NewsWatch) (2013-present) * Richmond Cruz (NewsWatch Weekend) ''(2015-present) * Roma Agsalud (Wake Up Call, NewsWatch Weekend) (2008-2012, 2013-present) '''CNN Philippines' * Pia Hontiveros (News Night) (2012-present) * Pinky Webb (Balitaan, The Source) (2016-present) * Mike Alimurung (CNN Philippines Business Analyst) (New Day, Business Roundup) (2018-present) * Ria Tanjuatco-Trillo (New Day, Newsroom (8:00AM)) (2018-present) * Ruth Cabal (Newsroom (9:00PM)) (2018-present) * Cherie Mercado (Newsroom Ngayon) (2017-present) * Andrei Felix (New Day, CNN Philippines Sports Desk (11:00AM)) (2016-present) * Charles Tiu (Sports Desk (10:00PM)) (2012-present) * Mai Rodriguez (Newsroom Weekend (12:00NN)) (2012-present) * Mitzi Borromeo (Newsroom Weekend (6:00PM), Profiles) (2012-present) * Paolo del Rosario (Sports Desk Weekend) (2016-present) * Dana Villano (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Emman Rivera (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Gabby Sandejas (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Isaac Dantes (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Janella Renner (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) * Nate Lopez (Newsroom Junior Edition) (2018-present) 'Public Affairs personalities' RPN *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan) (2014-present) *Atty. Joji Alonso (Legal Forum) (1992-2003, 2017-present) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) (1993-2007, 2013-present) *JR Langit (Wake Up Call, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) (2005-2007, 2011-present) *Ramon Tulfo (Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo) (1993-2006, 2013-present) CNN Philippines *Christine Jacob-Sandejas (New Day) (2015-present) *Angel Jacob (Leading Women) (2012-present) *Dr. Freddie Gomez (New Day, MedTalk Health Talk) (2017-present) 'Correspondents' RPN *Richmond Cruz (Correspondent) *Roma Agsalud (Correspondent) *Ralf Rivas (Correspondent) *Michael Fajatin (Senate correspondent) *Stephanie Ongkiko (Correspondent) *Eman Paz (Crime Correspondent) *Nalla Aguas (General Correspondent) *Paolo Capino (General Assignment) *Grace Asuncion (Senior Correspondent) *Jeffrey Zaide (Crime Correspondent) *Miko Mallonga (Senior Correspondent) *Evangeline Evangelista (DOJ/SC Correspondent) *Kiko Dagohoy (Justice Correspondent) *Richard del Rosario (Sports correspondent) *Janeena Chan (Spotlight correspondent) *Reniel Reyes (born in January 25, 2003: Junior Correspondent for NewsWatch Junior Edition, 2013-present) *Princess Torres (born in November 15, 2002: Junior Correspondent for NewsWatch Junior Edition, 2013-present) *Ericka Cruz (born in June 21, 2002) (Junior Correspondent for NewsWatch Junior Edition, 2016-present) *Mark Reyes (Mark Adrian Leyva Reyes) (Mark Reyes - Home | Facebook) (born in March 25, 2003) (Junior Correspondent for NewsWatch Junior Edition, 2013-present) *Elizamarie Tatad (Junior Correspondent for NewsWatch Junior Edition, 2016-present) CNN Philippines *Anjo Alimario *Camille Abadicio *Pia Bonalos *Gerg Cahiles *Anna Estanislao *Joyce Ilas *Claire Jiao (Business Correspondent) *Cecille Lardizabal *Isabella Montano *AC Nicholls *Makoi Popioco *Rex Remitio *Paolo Barcelon (2018-present) *Ivy Saunar *Triciah Terada *Ina Andolong (Senior Correspondent) *David Santos (Senior Correspondent) *Ruth Cabal (Senior Correspondent) 'Regional Corespondents' *JM Agreda (RPN-12 Baguio) *Malou Laxamana-Pascual (RPN-12 Baguio, RPN DZBS Radyo Budyong Baguio) *Jonathan Llanes (RPN-12 Baguio) *Justin Dizon - Pampanga-based journalist (CNN Philippines) *Sunshine Lacson (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Guillermo Tejeda III (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Jun Tariman (RPN-9 Cebu) *Dale Israel - Cebu City-based journalist (RPN-9 Cebu, CNN Philippines) *Rudy Diez (RPN-9 Cebu) *Beersheeba Villa (RPN-9 Cebu) *Armando Puno (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *Liza Jocson - Zamboanga City-based journalist (RPN-5 Zamboanga, CNN Philippines) *Mon Follosco (RPN-5 Zamboanga, RPN DXXX Radyo Budyong Zamboanga) *Jonas Bustamante (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *Jinky Bargio (RPN-9 Davao) *Ben Tesiorna - Davao City-based journalist (RPN-9 Davao, CNN Philippines) *Erwin Cabilbigan - Cotabato City-based journalist (CNN Philippines) References See also *RPN's noontime shows *Former news logo of RPN 9 - Ariel Tuklawmanila | Facebook *Irish Charles - The hosts of RPN-9's "Action 9" back in... | Facebook *JUAN MANLAPIG A.K.A. JOHNNY DE LEON RPN... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Patrick Roque - Newswatch | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *CNN Philippines on Instagram • Photos and Videos *Radio Philippines Network *Nine Media Corporation *Solar News Channel *9TV *CNN Philippines *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines External links *RPN News Website *CNN Philippines Website *DZKB Radyo Ronda Official Webaite *RPN News on Facebook *RPN News on Twitter Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN News